1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel phosphonate derivatives, hydroxyphosphinyl derivatives, and phosphoramidate derivatives that inhibit N-Acetylated .alpha.-Linked Acidic Dipeptidase (NAALADase) enzyme activity, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such derivatives, and methods of using such derivatives to inhibit NAALADase enzyme activity and to treat prostate diseases in an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art